bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION!
|image = |kanji =激闘！死神ｖｓＸＣＵＴＩＯＮ！ |romaji =Gekitō! Shinigami vs XCUTION! |episodenumber =363 |chapters =Chapter 464, Chapter 465, Chapter 466, Chapter 467, Chapter 468, Chapter 471 |arc =The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode=Revival! Substitute Shinigami･Ichigo Kurosaki! |nextepisode =Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories |japair = March 6, 2012 |engair = October 12, 2014 |opening =Harukaze |ending =MASK }} is the three hundred and sixty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Summary Still dressed as a Shinigami, the digital world around Ichigo Kurosaki disappears and in his place, a virtual model of Karakura Town appears. Ichigo comments on this, to which Kūgo Ginjō comments that the area was cool. He also inserts that he thought it best that their battle occurs in an area that Ichigo was familiar with battling in. When his opponent doesn't reply, Kūgo asks Ichigo if he is now happy that they can finally fight one-on-one. Still refusing to speak, Ichigo continues to glare at Kūgo before his statement is denied by Uryū Ishida as he steps forward and declares that the battle will be two-on-one instead. Stunned, Ichigo reminds Uryū that he is injured, but Uryū tests his shoulder while explaining that Rukia Kuchiki had used first aid to heal him during the commotion. Uryū tells Ichigo that he feels he should apologize to him. He insists that after they returned from Soul Society the first time and when Ichigo first told him about his Shinigami Substitute Badge, from then, Uryū had begun to have suspicions that there must have been a Substitute Shinigami before Ichigo. He maintains that if the previous person had been alive or dead, the Gotei 13 would have told him about it before then, which means that even they hadn't known before Kūgo created the current events. Uryū looks to Ichigo and upholds that he should apologize for telling Ichigo about his suspicions sooner. Ichigo stares at him for a moment before kicking Uryū heavily from behind, berating him for dwelling on the past. Uryū mumbles about Ichigo having the tendency to do so as well, but avoids another argument as Ichigo warns him not to get in his way. Fixing his glasses, Uryū mentally states that he's more worried in case there was another reason that Ichigo hadn't been told of Kūgo's existence. Meanwhile, a stunned Giriko Kutsuzawa falls to his death, having been bifurcated by Kenpachi Zaraki moments before. Following this, the digital chat room around them fades away and Kenpachi once again appears in the Real World. Irritated that his fight ended so quickly, he looks around himself as he realizes that he is the only one who has defeated his opponent and that nobody else is finished with their fights against the Xcution members. Kenpachi declares that he is bored and has nothing to do, and will be going home. Suddenly, Yachiru Kusajishi appears on his shoulder from under his haori, declaring that they can't leave since they made a promise to both arrive and leave together. She insists that breaking such a promise would cause Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to get angry with him again. Although Kenpachi doesn't leave, he tells her to stop hitting him. In his own digital chat room, Tōshirō Hitsugaya is seen running through a blue corridor, with his opponent, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, nowhere in sight. Hitsugaya laments that he doesn't know how Yukio did it, but he still managed to trap him in the virtual corridor. Hitsugaya looks behind him and spots two digital rockets heading straight for him. The captain swiftly turns around a slashes through them, causing an explosion in the center of the corridor. Hitsugaya calmly protects himself from the debris before noticing a yellow door closing behind him. Swinging his Zanpakutō, Hitsugaya swiftly freezes the door, with no luck. Yukio then digitally appears on a screen above him asking where Hitsugaya thought he was swinging. Yukio further taunts the young captain by asking if he was really trying to find him or if he couldn't really power up unless he heard something, or if a girl dies. His digital screen disappears soon after, leaving the taunts hanging in the air. Hitsugaya stares at the area where the screen had previously been, sighing and observing that he got stuck battling the more annoying member of Xcution. Elsewhere, Rukia appears to be struggling to find her adversary during her confrontation with Riruka Dokugamine. The room she is in is filled with much of the plushies that Riruka loves, and Rukia calls out to her opponent to reveal herself. Then, some of the plushies move towards the Shinigami and start clinging to her. Rukia tries to run, but the toys catch up to her and she calls out that Riruka can't hope to distract her from their fight in that way. From her hiding spot, Riruka looks on in a bemused fashion and wonders if she should actually attack Rukia for real to end the lameness of the situation, while Rukia continues to demand that she reveal herself. In their own digital chat room, Byakuya Kuchiki is staring at a red moon while Shūkurō Tsukishima approaches him from behind, inquiring whether he really thought it was a good time to stare at the moon. Byakuya glances at him before turning away once more. Byakuya tells him that he thought it was a good idea that they were paired together, since although he knew that while Ichigo was angry enough to fight him, Byakuya didn't feel he had the heart to actually kill Tsukishima. This prompts Tsukishima to observe that Byakuya would more than likely not allow himself to be cut nor his past to be altered. He then swings his Book of the End and tries to cut Byakuya in the neck, however, his attack is blocked by Byakuya's released Senbonzakura, shocking Tsukishima. Byakuya states that he despises the way that Tsukishima fights, because he doesn't feel that he acts of his own accord, as he torments people by attacking their bonds. Byakuya states that such actions are truly despicable and are only punishable by death. He then challenges Tsukishima to come at him, declaring that he will cut him down before he takes one swing. In a traditional, rural Japanese setting, Moe Shishigawara and Ikkaku Madarame engage in their battle. Yelling loudly, Moe runs and punches a tree with his Jackpot Knuckle and knocks it over. For a moment, Ikkaku is in the path of the tree before avoiding it. Moe yells and complains about Ikkaku dodging and tells him to stop it. Ikkaku mentally wonders about Moe's powers, knowing from experience that Moe's punch shouldn't have knocked over the tree, and yet was smashing everything in one hit. He wonders if this is due to some situation set up in their particular chat room. Ikkaku lands in a tree and suddenly Moe appears behind him, taking him by surprise and punching his left shoulder with his Fullbring. The attack sends Ikkaku crashing to the ground and tears his sleeve apart. Moe boasts that he dislocated Ikkaku's shoulder, mocking him in the process. Ikkaku gets to his feet and it is clear that his arm is hurt greatly from the attack. Unfazed, Ikkaku begins to powerfully flex his muscles, causing them to spasm uncontrollably, causing Moe's jaw to drop in surprise. Finally, Ikkaku's muscles cause his shoulder to pop back into place as Moe watches on, in disbelief that Ikkaku managed to do that, calling him a monster in the process. Ikkaku stretches his arm several times before asking Moe if he is alright or if he was scared in the face of his might. Moe moves in to attack again, exclaiming that he is not afraid of him. Elsewhere, Renji Abarai and Jackie Tristan are facing off in a chat room where virtual rain is falling from the sky. With Jackie's new attachment steaming, she asks Renji if he is going to attack anytime soon. Renji folds his arms and declares that he refuses to attack a woman first in response. Jackie observes that he is trying to be a gentleman however, insists that in doing so, he has a narrow world-view. She asks whether he has ever met a woman who is stronger than himself. However, Renji maintains that it wouldn't matter if the woman was stronger than him or not, he refuses to attack a woman first. Jackie acknowledges this and observes that his outlook is only thing narrow about him. Renji then inquires about the exhaust pipe on Jackie's shoulder, wondering if it came from a motorcycle. Jackie compliments his knowledge of the world of the living before advising him to at least draw his sword even if he wasn't going to attack first. Suddenly, the smoke coming from the exhaust begins to thicken and darken heavily, much to Renji's surprise. The pipe then begins to emit oil that starts to cover her body. As a result, Jackie's entire body turns black as she explains to Renji the abilities of her Dirty Boots in regards to her strength increasing the dirtier she gets. To demonstrate this, she lifts her foot and sets it back down with the resulting shockwave creating a massive wave and destroying the tall rocks behind her. Taking advantage of Renji's distraction with the wave, Jackie appears behind him, moving in to kick him. Despite her enhanced abilities, Renji manages to avoid her attack and she compliments his reaction time. However, she insists that her attack wasn't finished and moves him and hits Renji directly in the middle of his torso, knocking him back, declaring the battle to be over. Her prediction proves premature, as Renji is not knocked back as far as she thought he would be and still manages to stay on his feet. Jackie appears stunned that Renji was able to withstand her attack, given how hard she hit him. Renji barely reacts, checking his arm before maintaining that he will take the next hit easily as well, beckoning her to attack once more. Angry, Jackie tells him that he will regret his attitude toward her. She moves in to attack him again, targeting the left side of his head, but Renji easily blocks her attack with his fist, shocking her as the free standing rock face behind Renji is swept away. The Shinigami then goes on the offensive, partially drawing his Zanpakutō, driving the hilt of the weapon into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Renji declares that he has been training diligently for the past seventeen months so that in the future, if needed, he would be able to fight Sōsuke Aizen if he ever was free. He insists that Jackie's gender does not matter since none of them would be able to defeat him. Renji sets Jackie's injured body on dry land, commenting that their chat room had yet to disappear even though he had defeated his opponent, wondering if there was another way out. Jackie, still alive, but unable to move, states that the reason their chat room hadn't faded away was more than likely due to the fact that she was still alive. Renji expresses surprise that she is conscious already and insists that she is one tough lady. Jackie, however, knows she will not be able to move for a while due to her injuries and tells Renji that he can finish her off. Renji denies her request before noticing that the sky starting to fold. Jackie realizes that Yukio is watching them and again tells Renji to end her life before Yukio wipes them out along with the dimension. Renji tells her that a man who lays his hands on a woman is scum, and living as scum is worse than being dead. After Renji picks her up, Jackie insults his logic, calling it a childish logic as she thinks back to the time she had gained her powers after her family were killed. She laments that it would have been nice to have been saved by somebody like Renji. They look at each other for a moment before Jackie unleashes a burst of Reiatsu, consuming herself. In his control room, Yukio states sadly that Jackie had just died, although he wasn't sure if Renji had survived or not. Behind him, part of the wall surrounding his control room is frozen solid and smashed through from the outside to reveal Hitsugaya. Standing up from his chair, Yukio compliments his abilities in finding him, but mocks the amount of time it took the captain to do so. Yukio asks whether he was able to find him because he had leveled up due to all the traps he had placed about the place. He also observes that Hitsugaya does not even look tired from his exertions, which he feels is rather unpleasant. Hitsugaya argues that Yukio talks too much before swinging his sword and sending an ice attack towards Yukio. The Fullbringer uses his abilities to block the attack with a green shield, commenting that Hitsugaya is very violent and that had there been a bomb in the next room, they would have been blown apart. Hitsugaya counters this by explaining that his Zanpakutō was a sword of ice and that he would simply freeze the explosion. Yukio comments that a sword of ice was a very cool idea, but Hitsugaya reminds him that they were not there to chat with one another. Yukio agrees, using his abilities to fix the damaged walls of the room, which Hitsugaya compliments as a useful ability. Yukio declares that within his dimensions, he is a God and can do anything he liked. To prove his point, Yukio summons a large monster to stand behind him. Hitsugaya sarcastically compliments his god-like abilities, and an enraged Yukio yells that he should stop making fun of him, calling the captain a brat. He then has the monster attack Hitsugaya with his fist, but the Shinigami dodges and the monsters ends up punching the ground. Yukio tells Hitsugaya to stop avoiding his attacks and the captain counters by telling him to stop allowing him to evade and to attack him properly unless he was scared to. Yukio responds to the taunt by summoning many more monsters of varying shapes and sizes, having them pursue Hitsugaya, reminding him that the entire dimension including everything in it was under his control. He has the monsters set to follow the Shinigami forever until they crush him. Hitsugaya easily avoids the attacks of the monsters using his superior speed. Yukio insults the captains of the Gotei 13, insisting they were merely elitists who had grown up in a warm house, and that they would never be able to defeat him. Hitsugaya realizes that Yukio was an abandoned child, which he vehemently denies, claiming that he was the one who had abandoned them and transferred all their money to himself. Yukio elaborates that by being ignored as a youth, he was able to learn all kinds of different things without their knowledge and that he had a great feeling after learning that they had committed suicide, due to his actions in stealing from them and destroying their company. Suddenly, Hitsugaya appears behind him, stating that during his speech, he had foolishly left himself open by boasting and not concentrating on the battle he is currently engaged in. He then shoves Yukio backwards so that he stumbles one the trail of ice left by Hitsugaya previously. Instantaneously, Yukio's lower body is frozen along with the console on his arm. Hitsugaya appears beside him, taunting him and reminding him that he is now a target as well, given that the captain is beside him and the monsters were programmed to keep pursuing him not matter what. Yukio looks up, screaming as the monsters all begin to close in around him and Hitsugaya while the captain continues to taunt him in his ear. Just as the monster's hands reach out to crush them both, Hitsugaya swings his Zanpakutō, immediately freezing and shattering the monsters before they can complete their attack, proving that he did not need to evade their attacks in the first place, shocking Yukio. The Fullbringer then mocks Hitsugaya for saving him and taking pity, but the captain points his Zanpakutō at his neck. He insists he did not take pity on Yukio, but was taking precautions, in case killing him did not ensure the release of the other dimensions Yukio had created. Hitsugaya then begins to freeze all of him except his head and arms, giving him five minutes to release his ability or die. While his face begins to freeze, Yukio stubbornly refuses to do so. Elsewhere, Moe punches and knocks over another tree to prove his strength to Ikkaku, showing him that he isn't scared. Staring up at Ikkaku, he then complains about the apparent flying of Shinigami, which Ikkaku decides not to explain further as Moe clearly doesn't understand the concept that Shinigami stand on Reishi to appear as though they are flying. Ikkaku then returns to ground-level and insists he had been trying to understand Moe's abilities, but was now bored and found the task troublesome. Ikkaku then offers to slap Moe around like a child or to destroy him like a man, and Moe decides that he wants to be attacked like a man. Ikkaku grins widely at this as the two attack one another, but is stunned when Moe manages to use his abilities to snap the blade right off Hōzukimaru. Moe then strikes Ikkaku's face, which he attempts to block with his hand, but is still sent flying backwards with a bloodied nose and injured hand. Moe states that he is lucky he blocked, and Ikkaku agrees with this statement, upholding that he has always been a very lucky guy. Moe counters this by insisting he is the lucky one since he has just broken Ikkaku's Zanpakutō in one hit. However, Ikkaku deduces that Moe uses luck to break things with his fists and thus weapons are useless, dropping his Zanpakutō in the process. The two decide to carry on their battle with only their fists and they engage in a ferocious battle, exchanging several powerful blows with one another. Throughout their battle, Moe wonders why Ikkaku is able to continue fighting as if nothing is wrong, despite being hit several times with his Fullbring. During one of his attacks, he feels the power lessen and realizes his chances of hitting a Jackpot decreases with the amount of times he attacks with it in a row, which he never had to do until now. Ikkaku mocks him, asking it he is worn out already, but Moe replies by punching Ikkaku in the gut using both of his fists. Ikkaku throws his head back and spews blood, but manages to grab Moe's head and smash his own against it. Stunned by the attack, Moe stumbles back several paces before collapsing on to the ground, unconscious. Ikkaku compliments his attacks, but tells him that when he hit a vital spot, his attacks weren't as powerful as before. The Shinigami insists that it was a bad match-up, since he is the luckiest guy in Soul Society. Elsewhere, Byakuya and Tsukishima taunt each other about the range of their combat abilities. Tsukishima trails his sword along the ground before Byakuya unleashes Senbonzakura to attack. Xcution Dictionary In the dimension set up for Riruka's battle against Rukia, she announces that she will have a tea party with the other members of Xcution. She is then seen waiting while tapping her hands on the table prepared for the tea party. She is also seen staring at the box of donuts on the table, but then goes impatient and grabs one of the donuts to eat, while wondering that why are the rest aren't coming yet. She then says that since no one is coming, the Xcution Dictionary segment will be over. At the same time, placards for Yukio and Jackie were shown on the table. She is then seen disappointed on this predicament. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights * Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Kūgo Ginjō * Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (concluded) * Renji Abarai vs. Jackie Tristan (concluded) * Rukia Kuchiki vs. Riruka Dokugamine * Ikkaku Madarame vs. Moe Shishigawara * Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * (flashback) * Shinigami techniques * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Fullbring used: * * * * * * * Equipment used: * Navigation Category:Episodes